Devil Fruits
The devil fruits are the source of powers in Steve’s One Piece. There are three types of devil fruits, identified by their colors in the inventory, not the actually color of the fruits themselves. Also, other than Gomu Gomu no mi, Haki can not boost your devil fruit damage. Ways to get them are from chests and buying them for 1500000. Common: Identified by their white color in the inventory. But they are mainly bad and will ruin your life. (65% chance of getting common buying devil fruits) # Suke Suke no mi: a.k.a. Invisible/Clear fruit, and is pretty much useless, as people can see you with kenbushoku/observation haki. z Turns invisibility on/off. # Moa Moa no mi: a.k.a. More fruit. z Increase your size by a bit. This increases your melee damage and defense. x Makes your projectiles larger in size. # Kilo Kilo no mi: z Floats up in the air, note that you can not use jump or geppo while in the air, and there is a maximum height for floating. You increase height with each tap. x Lowers from the air, you will eventually land on ground. c When you are at least a certain height in floating, you can use this to crash down onto the ground, doing little damage. # Bara Bara no mi: a.k.a. Chop fruit, and can not be hit by any swords other than jitte. z Throw your arm out, dealing damage upon contact. x Throw both arms or legs out also dealing damage. c Turns into a car, moving faster than walking speed, and damages when upon contact. v All body parts crazily fly around, dealing damage when coming upon contact, but the part in middle never moves, so players can use gun to shoot the middle body part without needing to spend much time aiming. Uncommon: Identified by their green color in the inventory. They are good fruits for starters. (30% chance of getting uncommon buying devil fruits) # Bari Bari no mi: a.k.a. Barrier fruit. z Creates a barrier in front of the user. x Creates a sphere in the location where the mouse is pointing. c Creates a staircase. z+x Creates a barrier that moves when the player moves and also turns. # Gomu Gomu no mi: a.k.a. Gum fruit, and can not be hit by melee or projectiles without haki. z Gomu Gomu no Pistol, which pulls one hand back and hits forward. x Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, which is the same as Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but with two hands, and does more damage. c Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, which is basically throwing inaccurate punches very fast, dealing little damage. v Gear Second, which makes all other Gomu Gomu no mi moves faster, and can use shave farther and use it with less waiting time, but will lose at a fixed health (this means it will appear more slowly with higher defense level) in return. # Kage Kage no mi: a.k.a. Shadow fruit, and because the moves are really bad, so it was changed from rare to uncommon. z Makes a clone that will hit players and npcs near you, and will come back to you when you are over a distance from it. It can’t use Haki or other fighting styles. x Change your clone into bats. They fly towards your mouse, dealing little damage. c You change positions with your clone. v Change your clone into a box. # Doku Doku no mi: a.k.a. Poison fruit. z Creates a purple layer of poison around your body that does little damage upon contact. It drops purple poison puddle below you. x Spits a poison ball that does AoE damage. c Turns into a purple flying dragon, you hold c to keep flying. v Purple dragon appear on top of you and fly towards where your mouse is pointing, but you can’t move when using this, unless you are flying with c. x+x+x+z Transform into a giant red demon with does high damage upon contact and medium damage with puddles. Rare: Identified by their purple color in the inventory. They are mainly good, some are extremely good, whereas some are only about as powerful as uncommon. Some are logia type, which means it is immune to all attacks without Haki or devil fruit attacks. (5% chance of getting rare buying devil fruits) # Mera Mera no mi: a.k.a. Flame/Flare fruit, and is logia, and is immune to other Mera attacks. z Fire Fist: throws a fire fist that is AoE and the damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.5, and is medium range. x Finger Pistol: Shoots rapid fire pistols about 3 times a second on a smooth server, and is far ranged. The damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.6. c Flies a little faster than the sailboat, and is not much affected by lag. v Spirit Bomb: Throws a big fireball with a bit of charging time, doing AoE damage, and it does Devil Fruit Stat * 2 damage. # Magu Magu no mi: a.k.a. Magma fruit, is logia, does more damage to Mera users, immune to Hie moves, and is the highest damaging fruit in game. z Dai Funka: Similar move to Mera’s Fire Fist, but range is farther and damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.75. x Magma Flow: Creates a high damaging puddle that is AoE and does high damage 2-3 times in a second. The range of this move at max level is extremely large. The damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.5. c Inugami Guren: Similar to Dai Funka, but is slower and longer range. It shoots out one part after another, about 6 parts total, and damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.25. v Ryusei Kasen: Throws magma fists into the air, which increase in amounts by holding v longer, with a maximum of about 40 with max Devil Fruit level, the range is super far, AoE, and will leave small magma puddles to where the fists landed. Remember that the moment you start holding v the fists are already started aiming, you don’t start aiming after it starts to land. The damage of this move is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.25 for the touching of fists while they are flying up, Devil Fruit Stat * 1.5 for the crash AoE, and Devil Fruit Stat * 0.375 for the small magma puddle. # Goro Goro no mi: a.k.a. Lightning fruit, and is logia. z El Thor: Creates a vertical beam to your mouse cursor. The radius and damage will increase with devil fruit stat. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.4. x Laser Beam: Creates a beam of lightning from your hand. The width and damage will increase with devil fruit level. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.25. c Lightning Teleport: Teleports to mouse cursor, and can teleport farther with higher devil fruit level. This is the fastest transporting fruit in Steve’s One Piece. Special When using Nonosama Bo, you can turn it into a trident by pressing z, boosting 20 damage. with Nonosama Bo Electric Dragon appears. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1 for the dragon head and Devil Fruit Stat * 0.25 for the dragon body. # Pika Pika no mi: a.k.a. Light fruit, and is logia. z Throws a AoE effect light ball that has decent damage. The damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.75. x Pika Kick: Kicks a light ball with AoE effect. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.5. c Pika Transport: Transform into a light beam that teleports almost the same speed as goro. v Light Barrage: Throws light barrages that does AoE damage. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.5. Sword This free add on sword does Devil Fruit Stat * 1 and 1/15 damage. This could be multiplied by 1.5 times with Haki. The full body Buso Haki won’t have more damage boost. # Hie Hie no mi: a.k.a. Ice fruit, and is logia. z Ice Spears: Shoots out four ice spears that does decent damage. The damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.25. x Ice Time: Freezes people and deals medium amount of damage, but this move needs to be used right next to opponent. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.5. c Ice Age: Creates an area of ice that freezes players and npcs. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 0.25 and does it rapidly. v Ice Phoenix: A ice blue phoenix appears flying in the direction you are facing, and freezes players and npcs upon contact. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.25. Sword Range is short. Damage without Haki is Devil Fruit Stat * 1 and 1/15. With Haki is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.6. # Ope Ope no mi: a.k.a. Heart fruit. z Room: Creates a blue circle, which you need to do all moves in. The radius of the room will increase with higher Devil Fruit Stat. x Scalpel: Steals heart from players or npcs. players and npcs will die no matter their level with 5 clicks. c Teleports you to the location your mouse is pointing. Note that you can not teleport outside your room. with any sword Cuts certain objects and any players or npcs, but when cutting players and npcs, there will be a cooldown until the player or npc you cut merged back, which is about 3 seconds. # Tori Tori no mi: a.k.a. Phoenix fruit. z Half Phoenix Form: Turns your arms into phoenix wings. This move is pretty much useless, being slower than Full Phoenix Form. x Full Phoenix Form: Turns your whole body into a phoenix, being very fast. This is the fastest flying in game, but not the fastest transport, slower than Goro Goro no mi and Pika Pika no mi. c Phoenix Kick: Kicks out a ball that knocks back. Damage is Devil Fruit Stat * 1.5. The kicking motion itself also does the same amount of damage. Note that this page is not completed yet. Category:Important